halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UNSC AI
Re:MIL AI 2430 The article looks good. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 01:39, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Re:WWI Under a technicality, Hitler's genocide came after WWI. In WWII, Germany was definately agressor, though had they not been so "kill the Jews" I would see the war as justified by the Versailles Treaty. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 18:56, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Philosophicalitical =D AI: Knowledge cannot be gained. ME: Then how do we learn? AI: Learn it and it will slip away. ME: Then how do we cosnistently know who we are? We have learned that throught time. Wow... I can't even remember that last one. You're really good... Touche, my friend, touche... =D We should do this more often. I agree. =D Hey, have you written any fanon I could check out? Mine is here. Leave a review. It's not done yet... =D Mr. WOZ 23:55, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Anti-matter fusion reactor It was actually pretty cool. Not pathetic. =D You should write some fanon about a ship that used it and what happened to the ship(battles, discoveries, etc.,) lol =D Ok. Good to meet you. I'm gonna go write some fanon... I think I'll make up a ship... =D Mr. WOZ 01:56, 27 March 2007 (UTC) An Anti-Matter Fusion Reactor. Sounds cool. =] U kno wat, I'm gonna check it out. =B [[w:c:HaloFanon:User:Nobody^|'NbY']][[User:Nobody^|'Ŵμ'AT]][[User Talk:Nobody^|'!'!]] [[Marathon-class Cruiser|''!?]] Rot AFK I'm in the process of completely reorganizing my room, and I'm moving my PC into it. However, there are no cable jacks in my room, nor any ethernet wires long enough to reach from the current router location to my room, so I'm going to be offline for a couple days (up to a week...shudder). Thought you should know. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 21:12, 31 March 2007 (UTC) I've run an ethernet cable into my room...barely reaches...so I may not be as afk as I thought. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 02:18, 1 April 2007 (UTC) RP Invite You seem promising -Monitor of Installation-07 10:56 PM, May 15th, 2007 Hmm I am sorry, I put my little brother in charge of recruiting members (I have a list), but I have seen your fanons and they are quite good. :) -Monitor of Installation-07 6:52 PM, May 17th, 2007 All I need for you to do is add your name into the Member list, put your characters onto a ship in the UNSC Expedition, and Put your name and role and stuff in the status. -Monitor of Installation-07 6:57 PM, May 17th, 2007 Well, you could place yourself on the Spitfire, seeing as Juliet is a SPARTAN's A.I. that, or you could add a random carrier (not stronger than the spitfire though) -Monitor of Installation-07 7:06 PM, May 17th, 2007 Ha, I wish. I think you are mistaken, as the Spitfire belongs to Spartan G-23. Good luck in the RP! -Monitor of Installation-07 7:10 PM, May 17th, 2007 Re: AI Well let me put it this way; something man made, against something made by an extinct race that had far superior technology than any yet made or discovered. What would win? --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 04:32, 29 May 2007 (UTC) RE: Admin You are! Thank you very much! If there is anything I can do, let me know. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 01:42, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Here we gooooo! In Ruins of Triumph can I make your AI be in Iota One's armour? Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 18:06, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Ok. I will just make it so that Iota One escaped the ship along with the ship's AI. Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 19:17, 2 June 2007 (UTC) *I approved you... (see above... ;] ) Post-post! 64.136.27.225 01:50, 12 June 2007 (UTC) --Demakhis 20:41, 28 June 2007 (UTC) CAF Entry Here is your rank: Please check out the current CAF fanon here. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 22:28, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Canadian Me, Zau lw, Demakhis, Killer007, 343 guilty sparks, and Giroro all live in Toronto. Happy Canada Day to you too (Bit late for that though). -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 22:45, 3 July 2007 (UTC) The flagship belongs to Lopez the Heavy so you would have to talk to him. We have only one ship which is a Marathon-class cruiser because we are battling against the United Rebel Front but they could have a few ships for you to fight against and you could monitor all of the things that are going on and report them to us. The ship is called the UNSC Titanium. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 22:59, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Ok I have a carrier called the UNSC ''Hurricane that has not been used much in the past so I could just add it know. I will also give you command of its CO Rear Admiral Georger J Lewis if you would like. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 23:20, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:26, 3 July 2007 (UTC) lol. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:30, 3 July 2007 (UTC) I used to but then my Mac screwed up and I had to get my hard drive wiped. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:32, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Me too! -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:40, 3 July 2007 (UTC) lol. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:48, 3 July 2007 (UTC) What is your msn i would want to talk to you --Spartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 18:41, 4 July 2007 (UTC) cool mine is watery_juice@hotmail.com --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 19:08, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Promotion Congrats! You have been promoted to Master Corporal! Here is your new userbox: -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 01:54, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Halo RTS game Hey I was wondering if you would like to make a Halo RTS game with me? -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:02, 6 July 2007 (UTC) K. Gimme a couple of minutes to get the page and place how space combat goes. When it is created could you please make the units and their information? -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 18:22, 7 July 2007 (UTC) The link is here. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 18:25, 7 July 2007 (UTC) it is a very good tech tree. It has a lot of info on what heros we should have. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 18:35, 7 July 2007 (UTC) The timeframe is from the beggining of the human-covenant war to the beggining of the covenant civil war, but we will also allow free play where there is just pretty much planets that the UNSC and covenant fight over. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 18:41, 7 July 2007 (UTC) I will as soon a I finish the Space Combat Terrain. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 18:58, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Good. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 19:00, 7 July 2007 (UTC) What are Ort clouds? -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 19:10, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Not much info but I can improvise. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 19:16, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Just Land Terrain and Units left! We are making great progresss. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 19:28, 7 July 2007 (UTC) lol. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 19:39, 7 July 2007 (UTC) I am still pondering the land terrain. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 20:02, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Hard to explain, see Halo Fanon: Battlefront 2552. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 20:39, 7 July 2007 (UTC) --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:56, 21 July 2007 (UTC) ? ??? -- Captain-G023 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 22:46, 21 July 2007 (UTC) good then just add ur name under the those who brave the cold list and add characters --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 23:13, 21 July 2007 (UTC) You are good at being a crazy religous guy. -- Captain-G023 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:14, 21 July 2007 (UTC) sure --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 23:37, 21 July 2007 (UTC) also can i use one of your dreadnaughts --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 23:40, 21 July 2007 (UTC) what is sacrosaunt --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 00:40, 22 July 2007 (UTC) so only brutes and big fleets of Brutes? --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 00:43, 22 July 2007 (UTC) so the dreadnaught would not be in the command of a sepertist fleet and would be part of a brute fleet --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 00:57, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Invitation Spartan 501 17:36, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Cool, good to have you onboard. Spartan 501 20:59, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Can I use Will temporarily in the first chapter? Spartan 501 21:31, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Ok, you want your own ship to command? Spartan 501 00:35, 10 August 2007 (UTC) No I'm okay with ya sticking on my ship Spartan 501 Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone :Don't worry, you were one of the latest invites. Few were after you. I'll will gladly have you. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:57, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ::The fanon has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:24, 30 August 2007 (UTC) You did hear, right? Halo: Well Enough Alone has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:14, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I was just making sure everyone that got invitation understood that the fanon had begun. No problem. See ya on the battlefield. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:29, 30 August 2007 (UTC) What do you mean? There's a link to the fanon on the invite, if that's the problem. If you can't see it, here's the link again: Halo: Well Enough Alone. If you mean forces, then tell me what they are and I might can place them. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:05, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Wait are placing an AI? Well, the Annihilator doesn't have one, but I don't know about anything else. Just see for yourself. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:29, 31 August 2007 (UTC) So, your AI is on the my ship? And what info do you need? I'm sorry, I'm still learning all of this site's abbreviations. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:49, 31 August 2007 (UTC) It's status in the story thus far is that it is the flagship of Fleet Admiral Jim Wilson and the UNSC First Response Fleet. It is in orbit around the planet at present, with the rest of the First Response Fleet and the UNSC Yamato. As for its' specs, it is a heavily, and I repeat '''heavily', modified Heavy Marathon-class Cruiser. It can hold up to 1000 Longsword Fighters, 1000 Shortsword Bombers, 6000 Marines, 50 Pelicans, 50 Albatrosses, 10 AT Eels, 15 Turtles, 250 Warthogs, 30 Scorpions, and have the UNSC Thermopylae docked. In short, it is a mighty ship, being able to carry slightly more than the undermanned carriers. Any more questions? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:20, 31 August 2007 (UTC) :OK, here's the weapons systems. *1 Super MAC *10 MAC's *1200 Archer Missile Pods *300 50mm point defense guns Happy? You get BIG guns. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:31, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Interesting, but may I ask this question: exactly what is attached to the ship? Or is that my part to flesh out? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:28, 31 August 2007 (UTC) I figure you meant for it to be a Hydra. Don't worry, I'll provide a little clarity with the next chapter. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:56, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, quite the beast aren't they. And that was just one of them. Imagine an army *looks deviously at ideas for the rest of the story*..... -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:09, 31 August 2007 (UTC) But doing something such as that would be all too simple. I must think of a way to avoid you doing such a thing. Besides, as of now, the UNSC can't get off the planet quickly, leading to the Flood/Hydra infecting them and escaping as well. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:24, 2 September 2007 (UTC) You will need to ready the guns soon, as I'm writing a new section and a new writer made a Flood-controlled UNSC ship appear out of slipspace and start to bombard the planet. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 01:46, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Necks and Woods I have personally always considered HWF as your neck of the woods anyway. I think some of the others who were fond of me were just a little defensive and on edge about me leaving. I still concider us to be friends, even if we don't talk much anymore. As far as admins go, SOLUS is the one I communicated with the most, but Paragon is the one who messed with my signature and edited the disclaimer the second time. I am pretty sure Paragon is one of the major moderators there, so I took that as a sign that it was time for me to leave. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 00:34, 31 August 2007 (UTC) I wouldn't call SOLUS neutral. When I say communicate, I mean he basically told me he was on ther verge of locking my thread but would let it slide this time. He's also the one who initially erased my disclaimer. As far as life goes, things are alright. I'm on my old PC cuz my new one's getting fixed up (there were a number of small problems that, together, were a major problem). :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 22:17, 2 September 2007 (UTC) I've just marked em both as bad. SOLUS was rather hostile when I messaged him, and Paragon made some attacks on me as well. However, I would say I rank SOLUS as worse than Paragon. As for my problems, there were several. I had uninstalled MS Office 60 Day Trail, and subsequently lost all of the document icons for MS Office. There was a lot of crosshashing, so icons were randomly appearing where they didn't belong. A program called Movie Producer had installed itself and subsequently caused Windows Movie Maker to consistantly puke and die when I tried to run it. I had installed the DirectX 9 SDK twice by accident, and severely damaged the DirectX codex. My friend's dad, a computer repair guy, managed to fix the first two, but when he found the fourth, he exhausted all resources, and then nuked my computer. I am on it now, but I need to reinstall all my stuffs. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 03:18, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Halo: BFA You have been cordially invited to participate in Halo: Battle for the Ark, an RP where any force can enter the fight! more details can be found on the page itself -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 14:38, 20 October 2007 (UTC)